Counting the Days
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Daniel Misses Vala


Counting the Days

Spacegypsy1

Daniel finds himself missing Vala.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Day 1 - 2100 hours**

The silence was startlingly absurd. Too quiet. Too distracting. It had been this way for quite a while. Ever since Daniel woke up, dressed, ate breakfast, and returned to his office nearly twelve hours ago. At first it had been a blessing. He'd managed to finish three projects, one after the other, like a well oiled machine.

Taking his glasses off, he laid them aside, blinked at the computer screen, and frowned. Tapping his pen against the blank journal page, Daniel puffed out his cheeks and sighed. It wasn't that he was glad to see her go. And it was just a temporary assignment…five days.

Five days! He couldn't even handle it one day. He felt strange, disconnected, and unable to focus. It wasn't unlike the early days when they'd been bound by the bracelets. But this time, there was no alien influence. Illogically, a part of him seemed missing.

He'd been happy for her. They all had. It never occurred to him before now to question Sam's intention when she'd invited Vala to join her on the first leg of the official shakedown voyage on the George Hammond.

Now why had Sam done that? Rocking back in his chair, Daniel stared unseeing at the computer. Surely, she wasn't intending to recruit Vala? Because if she did, Mitchell would throw a fit! The colonel was already reeling from the loss of his 2IC and never shut up about it. Mitchell had been reluctant to let Vala go, but in the end saw the wisdom of having a team member gain that much knowledge of the new ship. 'Good plan', Mitchell had finally stated.

Rubbing his tired eyes, Daniel yawned and considered going to bed since he couldn't seem to work anyway.

**Day 1 - 2312 hours**

He found himself standing in front of his quarters, badge in hand, poised over the reader. Head pivoting, he cut his eyes across the corridor to Vala's door before slowly turning back and swiping his card. When the door whined and clicked, Daniel just stood there with his fingers on the handle.

What the hell would he do if Sam did in fact plan on recruiting Vala? Or if Vala had been the one to consider a transfer?

"Dr. Jackson?" An SF stood, legs spread and arms at his side, next to Daniel.

As if awakening from a dream, Daniel jerked around confused. "Huh?"

"Sir, is everything alright?"

"I don't think so. I…I mean, yes, thank you." Daniel rushed into his room, shutting the door behind him.

**Day 2 - 0200 hours**

With the beep of his phone he woke immediately, answering, "Dr. Jackson."

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but you just received a message from the George Hammond. Do you want me to shuttle the recording through your laptop now?"

"Um, yeah. Thanks." Daniel bounded out of the bed, fully awake. Once he found the laptop buried under some folders on his dresser, he brought it to the bed, stacked pillows behind his back and quickly brought up the recorded message.

The video screen flared to life. Vala grinned, flashing her window washer wave. "Miss me?"

Daniel smiled broadly, nodding at the screen.

"Well, of course not. I'm sure you're ecstatic to have yourself all to yourself. I bet Samantha that you've probably finished at least ten projects by now."

Shaking his head, Daniel whispered, "Three."

"I'm having a wonderful time." The way her eyes shifted told him she was bored. It lightened his heart.

"Well, let's see…I've reprogrammed…well actually boosted the power grid on the weapons thingie. Re-arranged all the replacement crystals by their capacity to be shoved into places they don't belong based on years of experience. I've tagged the ones that would kill everyone on the ship…including blowing up the ship…if they were put some place other then where intended. I've been training my little minions, identifying the hopelessly lost and the eager to blow us up." She took a breath, biting at her lip a moment in thought.

"Then I scheduled my birthday party, the real one. Well, actually, I have no idea when the real one is because I've changed it so many times, but the one we all decided on and you insisted is the real one. I wrote it in your calendar, and programmed it into your cell phone with a whistling alarm to go off - so you won't forget to send me a message. And you'll have enough time to get me a gift before I get back. The food is awful, as you probably know. Samantha refused to let me ring down to Crinoria, a lovely little planet with lots of markets, when we passed it by." Raising her shoulders in a half-shrug, Vala rolled her eyes. "Just because it's an old colony of thieves and bandits that isn't necessarily a bad thing. Alright, darling, that's it. A girl needs her beauty sleep." She kissed the video screen leaving a lipstick mark. "Good night, miss you."

The screen went blank.

"Miss you too." He murmured before replaying the message.

**Day 2 -0800 hours**

"Dr. Lee's takin' the ride across the galaxy with us today." Mitchell commented offhandedly as he, Teal'c and Daniel gathered for breakfast.

"Why's Bill going?" Daniel, coffee cup stalled mid way, looked perplexed.

"Cause neither you, me or the big guy can tell the difference between a neutron and an electromagnetic can opener! P23-579 has lots of science stuff to share. I don't want to come back with a shiny, whiney, light flashin' cookie cutter and leave behind a mountain of goods in trade."

"We can wait 'till Vala gets back. She knows." Sipping his coffee, Daniel furrowed his brows.

"ValaMalDoran is not due back for six days." Teal'c didn't look up from his breakfast.

"Five. We can put them off until then." Daniel stared at Mitchell.

"It's a day trip, Jackson. Then we have PR4-899, P79-423 and PQ2…"

"We could go to P79-423. That's the second contact requested by SG-15. Sniff out what they have to offer, check out the reported Ori diehards. That's scheduled for two days." Daniel leaned forward, putting on his best 'diplomatic' face. "PR4-899 is first contact with the more primitive inhabitants. That's the planet with the Obelisk. That's another two days at the least. We'll mark those off the list; Vala will be back and…"

"You got somethin' against Dr. Lee?"

"No! But I'd feel more comfortable with the team taking care of it. He can come along in case Vala needs backup."

"Look, things have changed. We've got to use Dr. Lee until Vala gets back. You, me and Teal'c gotta decide which of you two will be the 2IC. We've got to…"

"What!? One of us a 2IC!? The IOA is pressing the President right now for some military personnel. The Air Force is breathing down Landry's neck. Even Jack's starting to get involved. Your second in command is not going to be me or Teal'c."

"I'm not cow towing to the IOA. We've been a good team. There's still four of us! I don't see any reason to change that. If we need somebody else we'll ask for them on a one on one basis. That's my story and I'm stickin' to it!"

"Then we can change the schedule! You're right, there's no reason to start 'cow towing' to the IOA now on when and what we do."

"DanielJackson is correct, ColonelMitchell. If we are to tow cows, let them be our cows. And you may choose DanielJackson, as I do not wish to command anyone."

"Okay, buddy." Cam grinned at Teal'c and then Daniel. "You're it, Jackson. You're as much a part of this military as anyone on this base. I'm off to start the paperwork. Meet me at the Gate in an hour. We're goin' to P23-579. And that is an order!"

**Day 2 – 1300 "earth hours" P23-579**

On his third attempt to extract the information on the location of the ancient artifact he'd seen depicted in a drawing, Daniel was yet again thwarted with some mumbo-jumbo about sacred script and cursed temples.

Shaking his head like a wet shaggy dog Daniel forced a smile and started again. This had been going on for hours…him stuck with Magistrate Olock while Dr. Lee, Mitchell and Teal'c had gone off to catalog a warehouse of technology offered up in exchanged for seeds, farming tools and engineering know-how for wells.

He wished Vala were here. She'd make quick work of wheedling the well kept secret out of the man!

_Jeez! Where did that thought come from? _Daniel slapped a hand to his cheek.

"Are you alright, sir?" Magistrate Olock asked, confused by the archeologist's odd behavior.

"I'm fine." While his short answer was held to a diplomatic tone, his scowl said otherwise. "Just peachy. Really. Now. Please, I have years of experience with cursed temples. Believe me I've seen everything you can imagine. As a matter of fact, I'm an expert curse rescinder. I have a university degree in curses and rescinding them."

"I am sorry, Dr. Jackson, we cannot help you." Olock bowed and left Daniel alone in the library.

Dropping down into a chair, he sighed, took off his glasses and closed his eyes. It wasn't that he missed her - it was just that she did have a way of extracting information that came in handy in situations like this. And maybe he did miss her… a little.

**Day 3 - 0500 hours**

As soon as he'd gotten back to base he'd left a message for Sam to contact him - hours ago - but he hadn't heard from her. He'd tried to do some work but couldn't focus. He tried sleeping…nope…that didn't work either.

The light from his laptop hurt his eyes in the otherwise dark room. Sitting up in bed with two extra pillows (which he'd 'borrowed' from Vala's room) Daniel played Solitaire. He'd lost every game so far. Probably the subtle aroma of Vala on her pillows distracted him. And the fact that he'd never really played many card games. And the fact that he couldn't stop sniffing the pillows.

Maybe he needed something to eat. That wasn't going to work. He wasn't hungry because he, Mitchell, and Teal'c had gone to O'Malley's for a late dinner last night. He had to abandon them there around midnight because they didn't want to leave.

Their mission to P79-423 had been postponed and PR4-899 wasn't scheduled for another two days…two days. Vala would be back in two days.

When his phone rang suddenly, Daniel grabbed it quickly.

"Jackson! Me and the Teal'c are goin' to IHOP for breakfast. Wanna join us?"

"It's four in the morning!"

"Yeah, so? Besides it's already 5:00. Pancakes? Come on, how often do we get four whole days off? Quit mopin' around pinning after your chick! She'll be home in a few days. You've been actin' like…"

"Chick? Mitchell are you drunk? Is Teal'c driving?"

"Hell no!"

"What!?"

"You left us without a ride, man. We're takin' a cab. You need to come and get us."

When the line went dead Daniel pulled the phone away and stared at it with a frown. "My chick?"

**Day 3 - 0600 hours**

"ValaMalDoran will be home soon." Teal'c looked across the table, a fork full of pancakes hovering.

Taking a sip of his third cup of coffee, Daniel nodded. "Yeah." His gaze cut to the other side of Teal'c where Mitchell slept slumped against the booth. "We should wake him and get back to the base."

"Your recent actions indicate you miss her." Teal'c finished the last of his pancakes, hiked a brow and waited.

"He'll be hell to live with all day long. Mitchell doesn't like having nothing to do and likes it even less with a hangover."

"You have not indicated that you are at ease with her absence."

"I need to get back; I've got things to do, too." Daniel looked up as the waitress filled his half empty coffee. "I guess I'll have the pancakes."

The woman looked at Teal'c, who nodded pleasantly.

"I too will have more pancakes."

"Short stack this time?" The waitress asked.

"No. I will have a full order. And bring one for our friend." Pointing at Mitchell, Teal'c kept his gaze on her as she walked away. "Perhaps you and ValaMalDoran are establishing a comfortable relationship?" His eyes came back to rest on Daniel.

Daniel avoided even looking at the Jaffa. He stared instead towards Mitchell. "Aren't you going to wake him up?"

"You are not listening to me. And ColonelMitchell has been awake for some time now."

Cam's eyes were closed and his arms crossed tightly over his chest. "Jackson, you gonna answer the man?"

"No. You don't think Sam's thinking of keeping her, do you?"

**Day 3 - 2000 hours**

Mitchell leaned against the door frame to Daniel's office. "What in hell would make you think Carter would try and keep Vala?"

Daniel's desk held a line-up of artifacts, all female figures in various sizes. He looked at them and sighed. "It's odd that she asked her."

Moving into the room, Mitchell studied the archeologist and pointed to the figures on Daniel's desk. "Ever thought of collecting gnomes? Look, Jackson, Carter has no intention of 'keepin'' Vala." The colonel rested his six on the side of Daniel's desk and crossed his arms. "We all know your shadow couldn't be away from your side for long. She's probably already makin' the crew nuts. Besides, we need her and Carter knows that. So stop worrying."

Brows scrunching tight and eyes narrowed, Daniel looked up. "She's not my shadow, my chick, my anything! She's a teammate. An important part of who we are. And, admittedly, she is very helpful to me. I've gotten used to her working with me. She fills in the gaps and saves me time. That's it. Nothing else. Except maybe she's saved our butts a time or two or ten."

Unfolding his arms, Cam started rearranging Daniel's artifact line up. "Yeah, right. Okay. Whatever. You're mopin' around like she just broke a date to the prom! I'm not up to havin' the IOA come down like a bag of hammers if they get wind of you two. So, I'm just sayin'…be careful."

Snatching a figure from Cam's hand, Daniel placed it back in proper order. "They're in chronological order! Maybe I do miss her. But it's NOT what you think. Entirely. Actually. Really. Not completely. Son of a bitch! It's not, right!?"

With a commiserate grin, Cam shrugged and left poor Daniel staring into space – looking a bit pale and totally befuddled.

**Day 4 - 0700 hours**

First of all he was okay with admitting he missed her. He'd miss anyone of his team. That seemed quite normal. The problem was how he missed her. His mind started whirling with thoughts. Damn! He needed to get out of the base.

**Day 4 – 1200 hours**

_I do miss Vala…More than what would be considered normal._

_Much more than I've ever missed anyone on the team for more than a decade – that's bad._

_She makes me laugh. She makes me scream._

_She makes me...happy, Oh my god! She makes me happy._

Head resting on the back of the tub, Daniel closed his eyes. He'd left the bathroom door open as well as the balcony door. The sound of the traffic below his apartment played softly in the background. He needed to figure this whole thing out. Now!

With a disgruntled sigh, he sat up and turned on the hot water to warm the chilling bath back up. His back ached from sitting in front of his computer for the past few days…totally inactive. Steam rose. He stretched his legs out a moment before sinking down further, resting his heels on the faucet handles. Lying back once again, Daniel relaxed into the comfort.

"Well, darling, this isn't the homecoming I expected, but it is very nice."

A wave of water splashed out of the tub as Daniel shoot upwards, eyes wide and hands immediately going deep under the water to cover himself. "Shit, Vala, you scared the hell out of me. What are you…how did you…why…?"

Vala rested her six on the side of the tub at the end by his feet. "You did get my message, didn't you? About coming in early and us getting together? You're waiting for me, right?" Her grin rivaled the glare of an Asgard beam. Reaching across she pulled the washcloth from the side of the tub and began to soap it. "I've dreamed of this, you know. Washing your back. Shoulders. Chest. You don't mind, do you?" She started running the soapy cloth across his chest.

Daniel wrapped a firm hand around her wrist. "Stop." His voice was lower than he expected, and it came out more of a plea then a command. His blue eyes lifted to her lovely face.

"Daniel, I've missed you terribly." With one wrist still bound in his hand, she reached down with the other and unlaced her boots one at a time.

"Right, but you need to go away. What are you doing?" He eyed her as she bent over. When she didn't answer he went on. "I'll be out in a minute. And please close the door behind you."

"Hmm." Using each foot against the other for leverage she managed to get the boots off. Vala spun on her hip and placed both socked feet into the water.

Snatching his hand from her wrist and sputtering, Daniel gasped out, "Ah…um…er…what the hell are you doing!?" He pulled his legs back quickly, leaving his knees sticking out of the water.

"Oh, just stopping by for a visit." She plopped down fully clothed into the water. "Ahhh, nice and warm."

"Vala!! You're nuts! Get out!"

"No. I'm staying right here. I have something to say, and I know for a fact you won't escape…as in get up and walk off." Clamping her teeth together in a wide mouth grin Vala tugged at the hem of her jacket that billowed up in the water. For a moment she fought the cloth before giving up and removing the jacket.

Daniel squinted his eyes at her - half in an effort to see her clearly and half to scowl threateningly towards her.

"Are you going to leave, Daniel? Because now that I think about it, it wouldn't be so bad."

"No." His faced relaxed and he smiled. "I think I'll wait. I'm interested in what you have to say."

"Alright then. Listen carefully. I know what you think about me…and although it could possibly have held a note of truth years ago, now…"

Water surged as he pushed forward and grabbed her T-shirt, jerking her closer.

"Daniel!?" She squeaked.

He kissed her experimentally, slowly, in little increments.

She moaned softly, locking her arms around his neck, melting into the kisses, trying to get snippets of words out in between. When the little kisses morphed into one long, hard, sexy kiss, she stopped trying to talk.

Taking a hold of her forearms he lifted them away, grabbed the hem of her T-shirt and removed it. He pulled her back immediately for a much longer kiss.

Vala's hands clawed at his biceps trying to get a grip on his wet skin. When he broke the kiss and buried his face against her neck, she laughed lightly. "Does this mean you really missed me?"

"Yes." He breathed against her damp skin, his hands busy at the button to her pants.

"And my well prepared speech? Not really necessary?" She kept trying to assist in the removal of her pants, but Daniel kept pushing her hand away.

He kissed her nose. "Nope."

"Darling? Could I possibly help move this along? You're awfully slow." She clamped a hand on each of his wrists.

"Nope. You'll have to learn patience. This is my job."

"I'm dying here."

With a touch of a smirk, he pulled back and grinned at her. "Yeah. I know."

~END


End file.
